I'm still here
by Cherry tiger
Summary: Another Tsubasa fansong. Song used 'I'm still here' by Vertical Horizon.


Well here I am again making another TSUBASA fanfic out of a song. This time I decided to use the song "I'm still here" by Vertical Horizon for another portrayal of Syaoran's feelings but this time while Sakura is awake. Another great song.  
  
Anyway, thanks for your reviews and thanks K a w a i i S y a o r a n for your support!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm standing under the rain. It beats hard upon my back, giving momentary comfort. I t was not long ago I held unto Sakura's hand and making a solemn promise to be there for her and no matter what save her and return her memories. After a hard trial, I actually managed to get another feather. Without a single hesitation, I ran to be next to her and returned her memories. I prayed she'd wake up.  
  
And she did. But now I have to hide all my feelings for her.  
  
I found the pieces in my hand/ They were always there/ It just took some time for me to understand/ You gave me words I just can't say/ So if nothing else, I'll just hold on while you drift away/ Cause everything you wanted me to hide/ Is everything that makes me feel alive.  
  
Why am I here? I don't belong here. then where do I belong? I belong. at her side. For only there did I ever feel welcomed, where my presence made the whole world seem pleasant. But now the door to her side is sealed shut and I fear it'll never open again. Still. I'll never leave her.  
  
Cities grow/ Rivers flow/ Where you are I'll never know/ But I'm still here/ If you were right and I was wrong/ Why are you the one that's gone? / I'm still here.  
  
When she didn't recognize me, I tried hard to contain my feelings that was overflowing and threatened to break me down right in front of her. Using as much strength as possible I held back those emotions and tried to be as patient to her as possible. She's innocent. She can't understand. Why.?  
  
Seeing the ashes in my heart/ I smile the widest/ When I cry inside and my insides blow apart/ I tried to wear another face/ Just to make you proud/ Just to make you put me in my place/ But everything you want to take from me/ Is everything that I could ever be.  
  
Cities grow/ Rivers flow/ Where you are I'll never know/ But I'm still here/ If you were right and I was wrong/ Why are you the one that's gone? / I'm still here.  
  
I'm sure these emotions are overflowing right at this moment. I can't feel the tears, my cheeks are numb by the bitter cold. But my broken heart confirms it. My mind is screaming with anger. Why? Somebody tell me why is this happening?  
  
Finally the emotion subsides, and hope bursts in to replace where my bitter anger once took place. Sakura. she's still out there. There's more of her to be found. So I must.  
  
Maybe tonight/ It's gonna be alright/ I will get better/ Maybe today/ It's gonna be okay/ I will remember.  
  
  
  
I watched Sakura as she looks around her world with lost eyes. It breaks my heart even more, but hope kept it together. Hope that I'll see her again the way I dream of her. From what I believe, she didn't question my disappearance. Part of me was glad, another part of me was disappointed. The person whom I used to seek comfort is still lost. I have to save her.  
  
I held the pieces of my soul/ I was shattered and I wanted you to come and make me whole/ When I saw you yesterday/ You didn't noticed/ You just walked away/ Cause everything you wanted me to hide/ Is everything that makes me feel alive.  
  
So again we enter another world, each of us with a different meaning. Kurogane, to go home. Fye, to go anywhere but home. And me, to find Sakura's memories. The strange encounters we will face, the many dangers, all different from where we once were.  
  
Cities grow/ Rivers flow/ Where you are I'll never know/ But I'm still here/ If you were right and I was wrong/ Why are you the one that's gone? / I'm still here.  
  
And then it strikes me that even though I'm bringing Sakura's memories back, she'll probably never remember me. Then I think about her brother, the king, and the priest who had sent me on this journey and then I know I cannot fail. After all they've done.  
  
But at the price of my heart.? Sakura.  
  
The lights go out/ The bridges burn/ Once you're gone, you can't return/ But I'm still here/ Remember how you used to say I'd be the one who'd runaway/ But I'm still here.  
  
Sakura. I'm still here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yikes, I made it even sappier than the last one! But I think I did a pretty good job. Please have mercy on me if it isn't as good as the other one. Review kindly please. ;p 


End file.
